Col of Caleum
Col of Caleum, better known as The King or the The King of Vendreic, was a human warrior who attained great powers throughout his career as a mercenary, adventurer, and finally king and conqueror of his own empire. Events surrounding his death resulted in a paradox called the Cataclysm, although Col would continue to live despite this with help of power magic. Early Life Col was born the child of impoverished farmers near the village of Caleum. During a particularly harsh drought, bandits came to raid the farm hoping to find food. In the resulting conflict, Col's father was killed attempting to defend his family. While the murderous bandit was distracted, Col, once an innocent boy, stabbed him in the back with a dagger. Together with his mother, Caitha, they fled the farm and traveled to the then-capital city of Vendreic. In the city there life did not improve. Col was forced to work as a child laborer wherever he could, or otherwise lived often as an urchin in the streets, begging and stealing for food. Meanwhile, his mother struggled to keep steady employment, and could only find steady work as a prostitute. When Col was a teenager, he came upon his mother being beaten badly by one of her so-called customers. In a rage, Col attacked the man and beat him to death. Caitha, frightened of her own son, banished him from their lowly home. Col left and never returned. The Iron Blades Col, having left home, attempted to join the Vendreic Army but was denied due to being so young. Instead he came across a mercenary band known as the Iron Blades who offered to teach him how to fight in return for acting as their servant. He performed well and showed a natural talent for fighting, and quickly became a full member of the band. Among the Iron Blades, Col met a human cleric named Yoth, a fierce warrior nicknamed Black Iron, and a roguish frost elf named Zakhern. Together they would form their own party of sorts, at first working alongside the Iron Blades and eventually as an independent adventuring group. Adventurers The full extent of Col's adventuring party's exploits is unknown. However, the following are all feats prescribed to Col and the group. After the cataclysm, these events ceased to have occurred. * Alongside the Iron Blades, fending off an army of rampaging orcs that threatened to invade Vendreic. * Defeating the ancient red dragon Almaderax and looting his hoard on the island of Masser. This accrued them unbelievable wealth and prestige, which they used to fund their future adventures. The King and The Undead Curse These are some of the exploits of the King. * Defeating the dwarf-king Gyrm and claiming the Gates of Gyrm. * Eradicating the orc tribes that still lingered after their prior invasion. * Defeating an army of hobgoblins and goblins from Ocrua and holding their advances in later years. * Conquering neighboring nations for Vendreic, including Carmina, the homeland of Yoth. *